


Sticky Situation: Queen's Quest

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [4]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter Parker pays tribute the Queen Mother of Wakanda. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on May 27th, 2020.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Ramonda
Series: A Sticky Situation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Situation: Queen's Quest

**A Queen's Quest(Queen Ramonda of Wakanda)**

* * *

Queen Ramonda kept her eye on the young man who Shuri most certainly had her eye on. Peter Parker certainly was something the more you got to know him. Shuri had been spending most of the last day clung onto Peter's arm and leading him around the palace. It was only now that Peter had been left alone. Ramonda walked up towards him from behind.

"Mr. Parker."

Peter turned around and locked his eyes on the tall, mature, and quite beautiful African Queen in front of him. Perhaps it was Peter's teenage hormones, but he could see Ramonda's nipples sticking out from the underside of her shirt, slowly drawing him in.

"Queen Ramonda," Peter said. "Thank you for your hospitality."

As the Queen mother of Wakanda, Ramonda had certain duties. One of them was to see whether or not her daughter's potential suitor was up to stuff.

"It was not any trouble, but I have a question for you," Ramonda said. "What is your intentions regarding Shuri?"

The look on the young man's face was almost amusing. Ramonda doubted that even prisoners under intense interrogation faltered or sweated that hard. Ramonda stepped behind Peter and lightly began to massage his shoulders which made him even more intense.

"Well, Shuri's a great girl, and I think we can do some good things together," Peter said. "For science, I mean. We can change the world. I know, that sounds like a cliche, but we can really do it."

"Well, I'm certain you would," Ramonda said. "I'm certain you're adept with several sciences, Mr. Parker. But, what I'm interested in is Biology, along with the Chemistry you will share with the Princess."

The closeness the Queen Mother gave him, along with the scent of her hair made Peter tense up. Especially the fact her hips started to push into him.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," Ramonda said. "The keystone to any partnership is intimacy, and I wish to see whether or not you're up to it."

Ramonda pressed into Peter and shamelessly kissed him hard. The mother of the woman who had been hanging all over him,t his gorgeous chocolate-skinned goddess, pressed her tongue all the way down Peter's throat. Peter wondered if this was some kind of test. Oh, a big test, with Peter's hands drawing closer, and he could not hold back from groping her ass. Some kind of switch flicked into Peter's mind as Ramonda backed him through the doorway. The doors shut as they entered a lavish bedroom.

Close dropped to the floor. Ramonda unveiled Peter one stitch of clothing at a time. His muscular, athletic body was something she should enjoy. The fingers of Peter moved as he gained more confidence. All he needed was that little nudge.

"That's promising."

Ramonda breathed hard as a pretty sizeable bulge pressed against her hand. The faster Ramonda's hand brushed down onto Peter's and slowly, but surely slipped him out. Twelve inches of throbbing hard meat danced in front of Ramonda's face. The Queen Mother of Wakanda pressed her succulent lips around Peter's head and slowly inhaled his musk.

"Is this what you want?"

Those words made Ramonda's eyes shift open a little bit. Peter grabbed her around the back of the head and pushed all the way down her throat. The fact this prodigy asserted himself made Ramonda just breath. She engulfed his delicious cock, lips slurping him the louder he pushed down onto him.

Well, this was interesting. Face-fucking the Queen Mother of Wakanda. Ramonda's eyes widened with lust. Peter wondered if Shuri would have the same fun with Shuri given time. Hell, she was inches away from jumping him before T'Challa had her summoned on an important matter.

"Too easy."

Peter removed his prick all the way from Ramonda's mouth and slapped his length down onto her tongue. Ramonda cooed and turned around. Peter removed the rest of her garments and began to stroke the gorgeous vixen between her legs. The deeper Spider-Man pressed all the way into her warm body, the more honey just spilled out. The web slinger pressed down into her hot slit and repeatedly slid into her to rock her back and forth. He tightened the grip and kissed her shoulder and her neck.

So close, and yet so far. Peter cupped Ramonda's breasts and milked them. Her body turned and Peter dove bombed into the lovely mother's chest. Ramonda's eyes rolled back the faster Peter pressed down into her. His fingers stroked down Ramonda's ass, squeezed, and spanked her a couple more times.

"Inside me," Ramonda called for him. "I need you, now."

"I'm here for you."

Peter finished playing with Ramonda's breasts until her nipples were good and stiff. He slid a hand down and pushed one breast into her mouth. The other hand lifted up the leg and slid deep into Ramonda's warm pussy. The prick pushed deep against Ramonda's opening as she tried, slowly, to guide Peter inside of her. Peter's hands moved and touched Ramonda as he rocked up against her.

"A little bit deeper," Ramonda said. "It's not nice to leave a woman hanging."

"Yes, and it's not nice to tease a boy your daughter is into. But, yet, here we are."

Ramonda's protest of making sure Peter was up to task was lost when Peter turned her over onto her front. Ramonda's ass stuck perfectly into the air, good and prone. The handsome young man pushed into her and fucked her in a way which Ramonda could not believe. No other man could stuff her so completely full. Peter was all over her and repeatedly working into her. He rode her faster and faster with those balls slapping down onto her body. The web slinger pulled all the way out of her and then rammed deep inside of her.

Peter rode the beautiful Wakanda woman. Her dark thighs received red marks from Peter pushing into her. He ground and rocked inside of her. Getting closer and closer to edging her. She tightened and released his prick with a sticky little flood from the tip all the way down to the base.

The moment Peter rode Ramonda to a dripping finish, he pulled out. He turned Ramonda around and pressed her face down onto his crotch. The beautiful woman inhaled her cock.

"Wonder if Shuri can do this."

Well, if Ramonda knew Shuri, she could be taught. And would not want to be second best to anyone. So, Peter was in for a very pleasurable time. The lapping of her lips edged a little bit further down his pole. She leaned in and sucked it extremely hard with a loud moan echoing.

Then, Ramonda pulled up and locked her eyes onto Peter. She stroked Peter's balls and cock with her feet. The heat in her loins increased. Ramonda climbed onto Peter and sank down onto him. She prepared to finish the young man off, although hopefully with a couple more good orgasms.

"Do I pass your lofty standards?" Peter asked.

The constant moaning escalated throughout the entire room. Ramonda's head bobbed up and down. Peter's fingers stroked up and down to twist Ramonda's nipples around. She loved it, every second of it. Peter's balls twitched against her thighs the deeper he pushed into her.

Ramonda screamed her head off, the faster Spider-Man plunged into her. He worked deeper and deeper. Her insides were going to milk him dry if Spider-Man was not careful. He hammered into Ramonda harder and harder with her wetness just grabbing onto him. Ramonda's legs wrapped around him hard and squeezed him.

How much did he have in him? Ramonda loved how this was going! She slapped down and rode him faster and faster. Peter grabbed her jugs and milked them.

Another switch after an orgasm. Peter had Ramonda on all fours, her orgasmic face directed right at the door. Peter pressed all the way into Ramonda's body and rode the hell out of her to an orgasm. Peter closed in a little bit closer and rocked into her. Those fingers danced down Ramonda's nipples and twisted and squeezed them. She clenched and enveloped the web slinger a few more pushes.

Peter slammed deep into Ramonda and rode her. The sweaty woman collapsed down onto the bed. Peter pressed deep into Ramonda and rocked her.

"It's time."

Ramonda tightened around Peter. Her silken walls massaged his length all the way down to the base. Peter clutched her and pushed all the way in. His balls tightened. Peter groaned and filled her up with one final pump. The flood of cum poured inside of her body with Ramonda milking him harder and harder to the mutual climax the two felt.

Needless to say, Peter passed the trial. Ramonda bit off a bit more than she could chew. She dropped down onto the bed, as Peter finished blasting the last few ropes of cum into her tightening pussy.

Peter squeezed Ramonda's breasts as he pressed down against her body. Peter looked up in the doorway and smiled as Shuri hovered in the shadows. About ready to pounce.

To be honest, Peter was surprised she had that much self control. Especially after T'Challa's inadvertent cock blocking earlier.  
 **End.**


End file.
